Oublier versão em português
by KristenLane
Summary: Como é sentir falta de uma pessoa que você sequer conhece? Tradução da fic de Drifting One; Continuação de Mourir. AU. KuroTomo.
1. Me Leve Até a Lua

_Fic de Tsubasa Chronicles escrita por Drifting One, traduzida para o Português para fãs Brasileiros, portugueses e de outros países que leiam em português. Boa leitura!_

_(Nota da tradutora: Desculpe a demora, pessoal -_-", mas aqui está, finalmente *rufam os tambores* a continuação da fic Mourir, Oublier. Vocês vão perceber uma tendência Songfic nessa história, espero que aproveitem ;)  
Porém, tenho que dar uma triste notícia a vocês: a Drifting-chan parou de escrever fics. O Motivo? Pessoal, prefiro não comentar, não tenho esse direito. Mas continuarei trazendo as fics dela traduzidas, já que ela está me passando os arquivos originais.__)_

_**Fly me to the Moon: www. youtube. com/watch?v=kIrcxGdyUdk**_

**Disclaimer: Não possuo a música ou os personagens.**

**Capítulo Um**

Gotas de chuva batem levemente na janela. Está dois graus mais quente para nevar, fazendo a chuva do pior tipo. Tomoyo suspira e move-se quietamente da cadeira à janela, deslizando através da porta aberta antes de olhar de volta à sala cinzenta. Chuva a faz sentir-se como chorando, mas é o clima perfeito para desenhar e costurar. Ela supõe que a loja de artesanato pode ser um bom lugar para ir. Sakura precisa de um novo vestido de qualquer forma.

Jazz vaga do alojamento das governantas.

"_Fill my heart with song__ (encha meu coração com música)_

_And let me sing forever more (e deixe-me cantar para sempre e mais)_

_You are all I long for (Você é tudo pelo qual eu resisto)_

_All I worship and adore. . ."__(Tudo que eu venero e adoro…)_

Tomoyo suspira mais uma vez; Tony Bennett também a faz querer chorar. Suas mãos tocam de leve a porta e ela se vira, fechando-a por trás de si. Uma onda de melancolia a atinge e soluços sobem até sua garganta.

Ela fecha os olhos e tenta dar razão à tristeza. Ela não é solitária. Sakura é a amiga mais leal no mundo, Eriol está convencido de que ela tem alguns próprios poderes, separados de sua própria magia… E talvez seja isso. Sakura, Li e Eriol estão destacados do mundo por sua magia, mas Clow é sua terra comum. Tomoyo está destacada do mundo também, mas ela não tem com quem compartilhar esse poder.

Ela engole de volta uma lágrima e seus olhos violeta estreitam-se em uma forte decisão antes que suas feições enruguem-se. Tempos desesperados chamam por medidas desesperadas: o café.

Tomoyo tira sua capa de chuva vermelha e cobre com ela a cadeira que escolheu. Ela tem estado no humor para vermelho ultimamente, apesar de não ter ideia por que. Preto e vermelho. Colar preto, saia escocesa vermelha e preta, malha preta, botas de borracha de cano longo pretas, boina preta, capa de chuva vermelha… Vermelho e preto.

Ela pede chá e medita. Quando o chá de jasmim chega, ela inala e arrepia-se. Isso é o que ela ama sobre os dias frios, chuvosos: música de jazz, chá de jasmim, e o calor fixando-se por baixo de sua pele, descongelando seus ossos congelados.

A música do piano penetra seus pensamentos, e o saxofone perfura-os, anunciando o final da música. _Fly Me To The Moon _de Tony Bennett começa e uma voz alta faz uma serenata no mundo.

"_Poets often use many words (Poetas comumente usam várias palavras)_

_To say a simple thing.__(Para dizer uma coisa simples.)_

_It takes thought and time and rhyme __(Exige reflexão e tempo e ritmo)_

_To make a poem sing . . ."__(Fazer um poema cantar…)_

Ela não pode escapar da música, e isso é muito para a garota solene. Ela esconde sua cabeça e lágrimas acumulam-se em seus olhos violeta.

"Ei, senhorita, você está bem?" Uma voz grave entra em sua solenidade induzida por tenor.

Ela olha para cima e uma lágrima risca seu rosto. Ela contempla uma mentira e decide que decepção pode não ser o melhor curso de ação. Ela poderia usualmente dar de ombros, informar ao inquiridor que está bem e só precisa de uma medicação contra alergia, mas aquele homem parece familiar, e ela não pode afastar a sensação de que ele é seguro.

"Não."

O homem não esperava a honestidade. Seus olhos vermelhos deslocam-se pela sala. "Estou quase livre para uma pausa. Eu vou voltar." Ele provavelmente não se intrometeria, mas aquela garota parece familiar, e ele não consegue afastar a sensação de que ela precisa de proteção contra alguma coisa.

Quando ele retorna, suas lágrimas já secaram e ela se sente muito melhor. Ele senta-se, sem seu avental preto, apenas com o uniforme básico do café: camisa branca de colarinho e roupa preta.

Ele espera que ela fale, e o que ela diz o deixa confuso. "Você já sentiu falta de alguém que nunca conheceu? Você sabe alguma coisa sobre essa pessoa, talvez uma cor, mas não sabe quem é? E às vezes sentir falta dessa pessoa machuca muito, e você não consegue nem por um nome ou aparência a esse sentimento…"

Ele acena com a cabeça. "Violeta."

"Com licença?"

"Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, e a única coisa que vem à minha maldita mente é violeta."

"Vermelho." Ela responde. E então eles olham nos olhos um do outro, chocados.

"_In other words (em outras palavras)_

_Please be true (por favor seja verdadeira)_

_In other words (em outras palavras)_

_I love you."(eu te amo.)_

A música acabou e Tomoyo sai, seu chá intocado. Kurogane fica. A memória agora tem um rosto.

**Nota da autora: Deixe reviem, se agradar.**


	2. Como Posso Me Lembrar

Nota da tradutora: Desculpem-me pela demora desse capítulo. Acontece que eu finalmente voltei a escrever minhas próprias fics, então acabei atrasando um pouco minhas traduções. Além do mais, estou de volta às aulas... Triste T.T

_Bom, aproveitem a fic ;)_

_P.S.: Onde estiver marcado com * possui uma nota no final._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Não possuo a música nem os personagens**

**Capítulo 2: Como Posso Eu Lembrar**

O pinga-pinga da chuva de manhã progrediu em baldes de chuva batendo contra sua janela. A luz azul baixa intromete-se nos devaneios de Tomoyo.

Uma vez mais, ela encolhe-se de frio no assento à janela, observando atentamente pela janela - fios de água se formaram e então distorcem o mundo.

_How can I remember things that never happened? __(Como posso eu lembrar de coisas que nunca aconteceram?)  
__Arms that never held me, (Braços que nunca me seguraram,)  
Lips I've never kissed. __(Lábios que eu nunca beijei.)  
How can I remember? (Como posso eu lembrar?)_

Ela treme e culpa o frio, sua mão involuntariamente alcançando seus lábios. Aqueles olhos pareciam tão familiares para ela. Ela sabe que eles nunca se apresentaram um ao outro, mas _Kurogane _surge de uma memória que vai além de seu subconsciente. Ele tem os mesmos olhos vermelhos de sua memória, mas eles guardam menos dor do que os escarlates de que ela, de alguma forma, se lembra. Inexplicavelmente, isso a deixa alegre.

_Why do I keep seeing someone's face before me? __(Por que eu fico vendo a face de alguém a minha frente?)  
__Eyes that say they know me, (Olhos que dizem me conhecer,)  
Shining through the mist, (Brilhando através da névoa,)  
Eyes that I remember. (Olhos de que me lembro.)_

Ela se aconchega mais perto de seu cobertor, com uma sensação de paz que ela não consegue se lembrar de ter alguma vez.

_I don't know why or when or where (Eu não sei porque ou quando ou onde)  
I feel suspended in mid-air (Me sinto suspensa no meio do ar)  
Somewhere between a dream and a mem'ry (Em algum lugar entre um sonho e uma mem__ória)  
Where then and now (Onde então e agora)_

_We meet somehow (Nos encontramos de alguma forma)_

Café, temperos, chá de ervas e chocolates se misturam no ar do pequeno restaurante. Ele é quente, seguro, convidativo… Mas isso não alivia a ansiedade de Kurogane.

Ele anda.

Ele para.

Ele começa de novo.

Ele para de novo.

Seu pai acompanha, perplexo. A compreensão manifesta-se e o homem, um modelo mais velho de seu filho, ribomba quando sua forma colossal sacode com hilaridade.

"Há!"

"O quê," Kurogane reclama com uma expressão tão perversa, que gárgulas se agitariam de inveja.

"Você sofreu uma queda forte por alguma garota pelo que parece." O sorriso do homem apensa serve para perturbar seu filho, mas Kurogane mantém-se firme, respira, senta-se, e levanta-se de novo, continuando sua rotina estonteante.

Seu pai senta-se em uma cadeira com um barulho reverberante.

"Quer conversar?"

Não."

Seu pai lança um pano de louça suja em sua cabeça. Ele se pendura em sua orelha por uma fração de segundo, e então cai no chão.

"Então volte ao trabalho. O garoto na mesa três era aparentemente alérgico a nozes, mas quis o bolinho de banana com nozes de qualquer forma. Adivinhe o que um médico sugeriu que eles fizessem."

Kurogane suspira. "Deixe-me adivinhar."

"Então ou você fala alto e deixa seu irmão limpar, ou você limpa você mesmo."

Kurogane suspira em derrota e encara, enviando seu fãs gárgulas a desmaios de êxtase, e eesliza próximo a seu pai.

"Sim, é uma garota."

"Conte."

"Você andou pegando conselhos paternos com mamãe de novo, não é?" tom apático de Kurogane faz a pergunta parecer mais uma declaração.

"Não." Seu pai rebate. "Mas há na mesa três -"

"Já entendi. Hum… Alguma vez você já… hum… encontrou alguém que você sabe que nunca encontrou antes… hum… mas sabe que conhece tudo sobre essa pessoa?" A face de Kurogane encontra seus olhos e seu pai ri, levanta-se e dá tapinhas na cabeça de seu filho. Kurogane resmunga.

"Sua mãe."

"Bem, é, mas quero dizer, você sonhou com essa pessoa antes de… ah… encontrá-la. Quero dizer que nunca a vi antes, e hoje estava ficando louco porque sentia falta de alguém que nunca conheci, e aqui estava ela! Eu até imaginei a cor dos olhos dela, e não é como se ela tivesse olhos comuns. Eles são púrpura! E eu ainda consegui adivinhar. Isso não é normal. Eu nunca a vi antes e sei a cor de seus olhos, e ela era perfeita: exatamente o que eu imaginava, mas não lembro de nada."

Seu pai ri de novo.

"Essa pequena garota realmente te deixou em uma confusão."

"Ugh, pai, eu não preciso que você comece a rimar!"*

"Ela te pegou!"

"Pai!"

_Why do I keep hearing some familiar music? __(Por que eu continuo ouvindo música familiar?)_

_Half forgotten love songs (músicas esquecidas pela metade)  
Running through my mind (correndo por minha mente)  
Why do I remember? __(Por que eu me lembro?)_

Seu pai ri consigo mesmo e então fica sério.

"Talvez você a conheceu em outra vida?"

"Pai, eu não estou brincando dessa porcaria. Eu conheci ela. Quer dizer, eu já conheço ela, mas antes não."

"É o que estou querendo dizer, garoto. Eu sei o que quer dizer. Sua mãe e eu -"

"É, eu sei, você foi até aquela bruxa estranha e ela disse que vocês dois se conhecem em cada mundo, cada vez que renascem, blá, blá, blá. Você sabe que eu não acredito nessas coisas."

"Bem, você não tem que acreditar, mas está vivenciando isto. Quem sabe, você pode ter sido algum lorde, ou um ninja protegendo uma nobre, e teve algum romance proibido." Ele meneia suas sobrancelhas cheias e Kurogane zomba em desgosto, mas as palavras atingem um tom baixo.

_There are many things I may not understand (Há muitas coisas que não posso entender)  
But somehow I knew that you would take my hand (Mas de algumas forma eu sabia que você poderia pegar minha mão)  
I always knew you'd find me (Eu sempre soube que voc__ê ia me encontrar)  
Always knew you'd love me. (Sempre soube que iria me amar.)_

Kurogane balança a cabeça e seu pai lhe dá um tapinha nas costas. "Anime-se, homem. Mesmo que sua princesa não se lembre de você, você ira despertar a memória dela, hein?"

Com a palavra princesa, Kurogane engasga, e seu pai acha que acertou sei filho com muita força.

"Ei, desculpa aí, garoto. Vou trazer um pouco de água para você. Kurogane, você vai ficar bem, isso não é tão ruim."

Ele está sem ar e sem fala, e imagens de uma princesa de olhos violeta acendem em sua mente, junto de um nome, ele sabe seu nome! _Tomoyo._

_Long before I met you (muito antes de te encontrar)  
Don't ask how I knew__ (Não pergunte como eu sabia)  
Ever since I can remember (Desde quando eu posso me lembrar)  
I remember you (Eu me lembro de você)_

* * *

**Notas da Autora**

**Eu particularmente não gosto do cantor, a música em si é amável, mas depois que comecei a escrever, percebi que era a música perfeita. Eu fiquei muito animada de escrever este capítulo quando lembrei - me sinto estranha usando essa palavra - **_**How Can I Remember**_**. Por favor, deixem review.**

**Aqui está o link para a música:**

**http:/www .youtube .com/ watch?v= l78whoEEM2k**

**Retirem os espaços, e vocês ir****ão ouvir. Como eu disse, o cantor não é um de meus favoritos, ele certamente não se compara a Sting ou Sinatra ou Bennett ou Cole, mas a música é boa, e ele vai bem até os poucos últimos traços. Por favor, deixem-me saber o que pensam.**

_(Nota da tradutora: Hum… Nem de longe entendo tanto de música quanto ela! n.n" Bom, ela não está mais recebendo os reviews daqui, mas insisto que deixem. Talvez um dia eu consiga passá-los para ela. Please, review!_

_*- No original, o pai de Kurogane faz uma fala rimada, por isso Kurogane reclama. Infelizmente, ainda não consegui adaptar este trecho. ~.~")_


End file.
